


Treasure hunt

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, expedition to an IKEA store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: The team is exploring a former IKEA store





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LooNEY_DAC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooNEY_DAC/gifts).




End file.
